Why Can’t We Be Friends?
by No Limit 5
Summary: JD experiences another day at Sacred Heart Hospital, and the Janitor just has to give him grief. Why can’t they be friends?


A/N: Hey! I was inspired to do this one-shot by a YouTube video by a girl named NuttyIsa. I thought, "AWESOME video". And I had to write a one-shot about it! Hope you all enjoy it!

_**Why Can't We Be Friends?**_

John Dorian (JD for short) was unhappy. Why was he unhappy, you may ask? To be honest, he wasn't too sure. He didn't even know the name of the cause. But he knew one thing: Janitor… JD was currently rolling down a tall hill in a trash bin – full of garbage no less. He finally came to a stop in front of Sacred Heart Hospital's parking lot. JD kicked the lid off the bin, and climbed out. Waiting for him was his-arch nemesis, nonchalantly sitting in a lawn chair and eating a cup of chocolate pudding. "Why?" was JD's only question.

"I thought we've been over this, Scooter?" The Janitor took a spoon-full of pudding into his mouth. "You stuck that penny in the electric door. Now, I've devoted most of my free time to making your experience here at good ol' Sacred Heart as miserable as friggin' possible. Fun, eh?"

"For the last time, I didn't stick that stupid penny in that door!" JD shouted.

"Liar!" the Janitor said quickly and firmly, unwilling to relinquish his way of life just yet.

JD sighed hopelessly. "Why can't we be friends?"

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya 'round for a long, long time  
I really, I really, I really remember when you drank my wine**_

JD proceeded down a hallway in the hospital, only to trip a wire. Several slingshots dropped down from the ceiling, flinging water balloons filled with ketchup. He essentially looked like an injured man, prompting quite a lot of random doctors to pick JD up and carry him away. JD spotted the Janitor leaning against a wall, munching on a hotdog…with ketchup!

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya walkin' down in Chinatown  
I called ya, I called ya, I called but you did not look around  
I pay my, I pay my, I pay my money to the welfare line  
I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya standing in it everytime**_

JD bit into his delicious – oh, so delicious – homemade sandwich. Just like how mother made it. Carla was great at imitating Turk's mother. But then he saw the Janitor sitting on the couch in the doctor's lounge, watching _The Fugitive_. He turned to JD with a grin spreading on his face to smile at the unknowing doctor.

JD spat out the piece of sandwich in his mouth into the garage and threw the rest of the sandwich with it. He couldn't help but feel like he has been tricked as he exited the lounge. If there _wasn't_ anything wrong with his lunch, Carla was going to murder him.

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**The color, the color, the color of your skin don't matter to me  
As long as, as long as, long as we can live in harmony  
I kinda, I kinda, I kinda, like to be the president  
And I could, and I could, and I could show you how your money's spent**_

JD stood over one his older patients who has sadly pasted away. He sighed, pulling up his sleeve to look at his watch and call the time of death. But then the Janitor just simply walked over to JD and smacked in the upside of his head. Too much of JD's horror (and slight pain), the patient started laughing and pointing at the Janitor.

The Janitor's eyebrows popped straight up, jutting his thumb out at the patient he just saved. JD sulked away.

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Sometimes I don't speak right  
But did I know what I was talking about  
I know you're working for the CIA  
They wouldn't have you in the mafia**_

With his shift over, JD was ready to go home after a hard day at work…which the Janitor contributed to a lot. Waiting for him near the doors at the exit was the Janitor sucking on a lollipop.

"Same thing tomorrow?" JD smiled curtly.

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends…**_

"Nah, I like to shake things up," the Janitor smirked back, but patted the young doctor's back. "But cheer up! It's not like we can't be friends."

JD, taken aback by that comment, stared blankly at his enemy. But then quickly grinned, "Yeah! Maybe eventually we can become really good friends and we don't have to always be at each other's throats."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, loser." The Janitor crunched his lollipop. JD shrugged optimistically, stepping out of the hospital for hopefully bright day when he and the Janitor can finally get a long. With him gone, the Janitor pulled out a little green notepad. "Last one: Bring up the little punk's hope that we'll be friends and crush it when he discovers the 'KICK ME' sign on his back." He laughed once.

"Classic!"

_**The End?**_

A/N: Sorry, I just had to insert that question mark at "The End", lol. For my long-time readers, I'm telling you that I'll insert a link to the video that inspired this one-shot on my deviantART profile when I get this up there.


End file.
